A Dream is Worth a Thousand Words
by Believe733
Summary: Jack/OC. Jack sees a girl in a very confusing dream. What he doesnt know is that she will play a major role in his life and in the Guardians lives. Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I'm back…. Again!**

**Jack: And in the time span of about two years *smirks* she's managed to capture a new person… me.**

**Me: Yup and I'm sort of regretting it this bloke pulls pranks 24/7**

**Jack: Shh don't tell her **

**Me: Anywho I've lately become obsessed with RotG so yea**

**Jack: Meh its not my fault if she cant take a snowball down the pants.**

**Me: Butthead anyways hope you all like it!**

_Brown eyes. Bright and young, stared at Jack. He smiled at the girl and went to grab her, but she moved quickly out of the way and let out a melodic laugh. "Catch me if you can!" she screamed and ran off. After hours of chasing he found her and held her in his arms. She looked at him wide-eyed with a red blush creeping across her cheeks._

_As he pressed his cold forehead to her warm one, he whispered, "I love you." The girl gasped and smiled wide, "I love you too." But the last of her sentence was cut off as he slowly pressed his lips against hers lovingly, showing just how much he cared for her._

_After a split second she was ripped away and had a look of terror on her face. Frantic, he tried to save her from the black mass that was encompassing her body. "Jack, never forget me." She whispered as she disappeared. "NOO!"_

Jack woke up breathing heavy, with frosted over sweat on his forehead. He looked up and saw the moon shining brightly, "Was that supposed to mean something?" but like always the man in moon never answered. Suddenly in the distance he could hear a beautiful voice humming a soft melody. Entranced he flew slowly in search of this voice. Jack came to a stop when he reached a second floor window, which belonged to worn down house in the woods.

Set around the house was beautiful untouched snow thanks to him of course. The girl came towards the window with a sad smile on her face. She touched the window tenderly and sang softly, "_I know there's someone, somewhere, out there who's going to find me soon." _The girl wiped away a stray tear.

"If there is anyone out there please find me, I know I don't believe sometimes and I'm sorry, but just this once please make my wish come true." Jack floated there looking face to face with the girl from his dream. He was about to say something when all of the sudden the girl turned around.

Jack quickly hid beneath the window still floating. "Is someone out there?" she shook her head. "I swear I saw something." The girl turned and lay in her bed. Slowly she drifted off to sleep, a single tear rolling down her face.

Jack was determined more than ever to find out who this girl was and why he was in her dream. As he flew off into the night sky he couldn't help but feel uneasy as he left this poor girl alone, something bad was coming and it wasn't going to be easy.

**Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review and if I get at least two I promise another chapter tomorrow! So yeaa randomnessss… if you ever want to show others this story pleeaaasee do so! And I don't own RotG, because if I did a sequel would be coming out super soon! See ya Gumbys next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: First off I would like to thank my first reviewer…. VeryBerry96. **

**Jack: She squealed with happiness when she saw**

**Me: I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK ABOUT THAT….. ya gumby**

**Jack: Lay off the Kangaroo slang**

**Me: Whatever… anywho I don't own RotG, but I wish I did, enjoy the chapter! Beware contains some dark themes.**

_Laughing was all she heard. It was cold and dark, and for once she was scared. "How nice of you to join me my dear." He smiled, "We have been awaiting your arrival for quite some time." Confusion spread across her face. "Who are you?" the man laughed slightly, "I am death." _

_Suddenly she felt a sharp pain on her wrist, and when she looked down she saw blood trickling down from her scars. Scars that haunted her, her dirty secrets, her inner battle. No one ever knew about them, not even her parents. _

_Suddenly overcome with dizziness she fell to the floor as the blood poured out killing her slowly and painfully. "You my dear are finally getting what you deserve, pain and misery." He chuckled, "I mean think about it, who would love a poor, ugly, pathetic, and broken girl such as you?" _

_Specks of black were now blurring her vision, and she could feel herself slipping away, into a dark place. "Please don't do this." But it had only come out as a faint whisper. "Silly girl I have already won." The last thing she heard before slipping into the darkness was a boy shouting. "NO!"_

She woke up panting, and scared. The girl looked down towards her wrist and sighed when all she saw were the white scars going up and down, no blood, no pain. They were her darkest memories that she had managed to hide from everyone, even those closest to her .

She glanced at her clock, it read 1:23 a.m., and so she sighed and got up. After a calming shower she got dressed and slowly crept down the stairs and out the door putting on winter boots and a coat.

Beautiful white snow covered the ground and she almost felt bad walking in it but continued on anyways. Still dark outside she made her way to her favorite place, a frozen over pond about a mile from her house.

The girl would often come here when she needed to be alone, even though she already was most of the time. But she enjoyed the peace and quiet. Looking up she saw the beautiful full moon shining down on the pond, mesmerized she walked onto the middle of the lake not even realizing it was cracking under her weight.

The ice finally gave in and the girl went in with it. She tried swimming up but it was no use, she gave into the cold water and blacked out.

_2 days later(Girl's POV… her name will be revealed soon)_

"Listen mate she hasn't come to, so I just say we return where we found her." Someone scoffed, "Really?!" the person shouted, "I saved her from dying and you just want to put her back in the freezing water, because trust me I know what it's like in there." The room got quiet, "He's right Bunny we protect the children and we can't abandon this girl."

I was starting to come to… and if this is heaven it sure isn't what I expected. As I opened my eyes I saw four people plus a giant rabbit? Well this isn't weird. "Look she is waking up!" When I fully opened my eyes I was in a large room decorated in red, it sort of reminded me of Christmas. I groaned, "Who are you and where am I?" They all looked at each other funny. The large man that reminded me of Santa answered, "Well young one you are at North Pole, Jack here saved you." My eyes went wide, "If this is a joke it's not funny at all…. Wait you," I laughed, "You're Santa?!" The jolly man laughed and answered in a thick Russian accent, "Yes young one."

I giggled like I was little again and started to run towards him, but clumsy me I didn't realize my legs were tired so I fell. I heard a groan from under me, and I saw a boy with white hair and beautiful blue eyes, and may I add he was really cute. Me being me I rushed to get up but of course fell again, "I'm so sorry, I got a bit excited." I gave a nervous laugh.

The boy looked shocked, "You can see me?" I rolled my eyes, "Course I can why wouldn't I?" Everyone looked between me and the boy, "She sees me." He whispered and then hugged me. I was surprised but hugged back slowly, "Um is he alright?"

Everyone just smiled at him but he suddenly composed himself and got off, he coughed nervously, "Sorry it's just most people can't see me, but it's a long story." He smiled and whispered, "I'll tell you later"

Santa stepped forward, "So tell me little one, what is name?" I swallowed nervously but put a brave face on, "My name is Kaitlin." He smiled, "Such a pretty name, and how old are you." I giggled, "I'm 15."

The looks on their faces were priceless. The bunny was next to talk, "So a 15 year old sheila still believes in Santa, the Tooth fairy, The Easter Bunny, and the Sandman?" I smirked, "Don't forget Jack Frost."

After an hour of being there Santa or North as everyone calls him told me everything, but one thing he told me took me by surprise. "You may not know yet young one, but you are special." I laughed. "How do you know?" North's face dropped a bit, "Man in Moon told me so."

**I hope you all liked this chapter, I know it's a bit short but I plan for the chapters to get longer so don't worry! Anyways please review and continue reading. Until next time my little Gumbies. BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello people's of earth!**

**Jack: She's a bit tired so I apologize on her behalf**

**Me: Ha why apologize... For my awesomeness?**

**Jack: Anyways we hope you enjoy the chapter! She doesn't own me or RotG.**

**Me: *crying in corner* WHY DO YOU REMIND ME EVERY TIME! *sniffle***

It was night time and everyone was asleep except for, you guessed it, me! I couldn't stop thinking of what North said to me, who was the man in the moon? Why was it so important? I screamed into my pillow frustrated. Sighing I got up and slipped out the door to explore. It was defiantly dark, but one thing caught my eye. A blue light shone down onto the floor of the main level, right near the globe. Before going down I looked around to make sure no one was watching and slowly crept down, well slid down. There were no stairs, but a little ramp that led to my destination, so I sort of hopped on and hoped for the best.

When I reached the bottom I realized the beautiful light was coming from the moon, the same moon I saw before I fell. Then I noticed that when looking at the floor the moonlight was on the guardians symbol, and it was glowing with a special, magic light. All of the sudden a rumbling noise snapped me out of my daze and a giant crystal emerged from the center of the crest. As it rose I fell back, tripping over my own feet, but it didn't matter. The crystal stopped moving and started glowing from inside making out a shape, it looked like, like a girl. It was a girl in a beautiful blue dress with hair cascading down her back.

"This is what man in moon showed me last night." Screaming I turned around. "North you scared me!" But he was not amused and his face looked sad, almost regretful. "It is time I told what is going on, follow me young one." I nodded and followed. Over the last few days me and North had gotten very close and he became like a father figure to me, I had become his young one.

We had arrived at his own little workshop and led me inside. "Young one, this is very serious and you might not like news, so please don't be upset" A pang of worry went through me, "North just tell me I can handle it." He sighed and rubbed his temple.

" A villain is coming, and he wants you." He sat me down, "His name is Pitch, we fought him before, but he has gotten stronger, too strong for us." Tears were building up in my eyes, "So your saying you can't protect me?" But my voice failed and cracked. "Never said we wouldn't try my young one." I was grasping for words, "I, how, when?" I couldn't talk, "I need to go for a walk." I ran out of the room, and down the hallway to mine.

Grabbing my boots, I opened the window and hopped down into the snow. I was crying now and couldn't see, blinded by the white snow. "Hey!" I heard someone shout, "Are you crazy?!" Sniffling I looked up to see Jack staring down at me. It was the first time I realized he was taller than me , and I was super tall for a girl towering over at 5'9. "Leave me alone, I'm fine." My voice was pathetic, strained, you could just hear the sadness in it.

He looked at me and shook his head, "Come inside, we can go to your room." Before I could protest he grabbed my hand and pulled me with him, flying in my window. Luckily for me I landed one my bed, but Jack wasn't as fortunate as me, falling on the hard floor.

"Are you ok?!" He laughed, "Yes I'm fine, why were you so worried?" I blushed really hard, " I was just being polite." "Hmmm sure you were." He winked at me. Groaning I shoved my face in a pillow and started to cry even more. I heard the shuffling of feet and felt a pair of cold arms wrap around me. Not even caring I pulled myself to him and just sat there crying. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Shaking my head I whispered, "I don't even know Jack." He hugged me closer whispering, "I've got you, everything is going to ok." Looking up at him I said softly, "Thank you." I looked him in his eyes, they were a beautiful ice blue with different shades of other blues. You could just get lost in them, then I noticed his hair, messy and pure white.

He didn't move, and I didn't move, we just sat there looking at each other. In any other situation It would look awkward. A girl and a boy on a bed with the girl in his arms just looking at each other, but this was different. Suddenly the door opened and I jumped, landing on the floor.

"Was I interrupting something?" I heard Tooth ask, I groaned. The flitting of wings got closer and I saw Tooth's face above mine, "Oh my are you alright?!" Faking a smile I replied, "Yea I'm fine, what's the matter?" She sighed, "North has been going crazy looking for you!" I felt terrible, "Please tell him I'm fine and I just went sledding... Um with Jack!" He gave me a weird look but played along, "Yea we went outside, she looked a bit upset so i decided to cheer her up!" Tooth gave us a look but nodded her head and left.

"Listen I'm sorry, it's just something happened and I didn't meant to drag you into it and Its just really weird and I'm not used to it and." I sighed and banged my head against the floor. He laughed, "Listen I don't know what it is but I can tell you I'm here for you no matter what ok?" For once I gave a real smile, "Thank you." "But I need to go talk to North, hey do me a favor, steal come cookies and meet me back here in an hour." I ran out the door not hearing his answer, but I had to talk to North and figure out how to stop this.

**Me: Im so upset that it's a short chapter but I had to get it up**

**Jack: Plus she was in school when writing this so she tried extra hard**

**Me: As always let me know what you think and pleasee tell others about this story if you like it**

**Little authors note: Ok so in all seriousness I'm sorry it's so short but I promise it's going to get longer, also I need some help! All I need to know is the sun or the moon :) simple as that. Well until next time my little gumbies. Or gumby I don't think it's plural quite yet.**


	4. Authors note :(

**I'm so sorry for doing this but yes is an authors note :( I just wanted to tell you that I will be posting on Tuesdays, Thursdays, Saturdays, and Sundays! So unless it's a rare occasion expect chapters on those days! Because high school hates me and it's super hard to write during school :/ so I made sure I could keep writing but in a reasonable amount of time. Love you my little gumbies/ gumby! Talk to you guys tomorrow. **


End file.
